universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Warrior Battle Royale
Elite Warrior Battle Royale is a reload project of a fighting game, inspired by Super ARC Bros Brawl. Roster Era of Elites 1 *Megaman Volnutt *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Neku Sakurada (The World Ends with You) *Roman Regins (WWE) *Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) *Bandana Dee (Kirby) *Blaziken (Pokemon) *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *Dampierre (Soul Calibur) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Raven (Teen Titan) *Gambit (X-Men) *Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Tekkaman Blade Midway Point *Jim the Knight (Hydilde; Joke Moveset) Era of Elites 2 *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Bray Wyatt (WWE) *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *??? (Hidden Character; The Water-type Pokemon) *Robotboy *Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) *Samurai Jack *Man Ray (SpongeBob Squarepants) *??? (Hidden Character; The Conduit) *Gray Fox (Metal Gear) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *??? (Hidden Character; The Demigod) Assist Trophies Round 1 *Servbot (Megaman 64) *Lissa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Shinobu Jacob (No More Heroes) *Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Shiki Misaki (The World Ends With You) *Kane (WWE) *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) *Adeleine (Kirby 64) *Rohan Kishibe (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *Shura (Soulcalibur) *Vityaz-1 (Strider) *Beast Boy (Teen Titan) *Rouge (X-Men) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Dr. Hax (Gmod) *Light Yagami (Death Notes) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Forbidden Forest 3's Aether Round 2 ??? Stages Background_image.jpg|Elite Warrior Arena dj260-1.jpg|Gesellschaft (Megaman 64/Volnutt) Arenaferox.png|Arena Ferox (Fire Emblem: Awakening/Super Smash Bros. 3DS) nomoreheroes080707.jpg|No More Heroes Motel (No More Heroes) World3.png|Lee's Palace (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) FIf0Al.jpg|Scramble Crossing (The World Ends with You) WWE Ring.jpg|WWE Ring 2551160-026.jpg|Top of Tartarus (Persona 4 Ultimax Arena) CastledededeKRBAY.jpg|King Dedede's Castle (Kirby) 40115-Pokemon_Stadium_(Europe)_(Rev_A)-9.jpg|Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon/Super Smash Bros. Brawl.) Morioh.jpg|Morioh (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Diamond in Unbreakable) Free_Imperial_City_Center.jpg|Free Imperial City Center (Soulcalibur V) Kazakh_City_Monument_Square.png|Kazakh City: Monument Square (Strider 2014) Destroyed_city_background_by_uomocacca89-d6paen0.jpg|The End (Teen Titan) Screen_Shot_2015-02-15_at_6.25.01_PM.png|Days of Future Past (X-Men) Screen_Shot_2015-02-15_at_11.02.35_PM.png|Homura Residence (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Screen_Shot_2015-02-16_at_9.58.00_PM.png|Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay (Tekkaman Blade) 1394410024_207060996.jpg|Garry's Mail WiiU_SuperSmashBros_Stage10_Screen_02.jpg|Final Destination (The Super Super Bros. Series) Training Base.jpg|Training Room Music Elite Warrior Arena *Rise Against - Zero Visibility *Five Figure Death Punch - Walk Away *Knife Party - Bonfire *Saliva - The King of My World *Black Veil Brides - In the End *Evans Blue - Erase My Scars *Starset - Carnivore *The Offspring - Race Against Myself Gesellschaft *Megaman Legends - Another Sun *Megaman Legends - Gesellschaft *Megaman Legends - Flutter VS. The Gesellschaft *Megaman Legends - Feldynaught *Megaman Legends - Water Battle *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Gesellschaft (Clear Skies) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Gesellschaft (Storm) *Megaman Legends - See You Again! Arena Ferox *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Id (Purpose) *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Conquest (Ablaze) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fire Emblem Theme *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - The Devoted *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Time for Action *Fire Emblem: Gaiden - Fight 1 *Soma Bringer - Attack *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Don't Speak Her Names No More Heroes Motel *No More Heroes - Main Theme *No More Heroes - We Are Finally Cowboy *No More Heroes - No More No More Heroes *No More Heroes 2 - The Outer Rim *No More Heroes 2 - Philistine *No More Heroes 2 - Alice Twilight *No More Heroes 2 - No More No Lee's Palace *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Rock Club *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Another Winter *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Scott Pilgrim Anthem *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Skate or Die *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Suburban Tram *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Sushi Box *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Gidoen Wrath (II) *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - This Is The End Scramble Crossing *The World Ends with You - Calling *The World Ends With You - Hybrid *The World Ends With You - Give Me All Your Love *The World Ends With You - Someday *The World Ends With You - Shibuya *The World Ends With You - Long Dream *The World Ends With You - It's So Wonderful WWE Ring *We Are Harlot - Denial *Jim Johnston - The Truth Reigns *CFO$ - Retaliation *CFO$ - The Second Coming *Jim Johnson - Veil Of Fire *Mark Crozer - Live In Fear *Jim Johnson - Sheepherder *Jim Johnson - Swamp Gas Top of Tartarus *Persona 3 - Tartarus (Block 1-6) *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Break out of... *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Blood Red Moon *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - A Fool or Clown? *Persona 3 - Mass Destruction *Persona 3 - Heartful Cry *Persona 4 Arena - The Battle for Everyone's Souls *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Today... King Dedede's Castle *Super Smash Bros 4 (3DS) - Green Greens Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Omega Red/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Wally Theme Morioh *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Golden Spirit *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Surpass my Aniki *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Does that mean I got stronger again? *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Ultra Super Guitarist *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Pink Dark Boy *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Yoshikage Kira Just Wants a Quiet Life *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - KILL A *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Harvest Free Imperial City Center *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny - Midnight Mystique Kazakh City: Monument Square *Strider 2014 - Raid The End *BlazBlue - Awakening the Chaos Days of Future Past *Marvel vs. Capcom - Gambit's Theme Homura Residence *Kid Icarus: Uprising/Super Smash Bros: 3DS - Dark Pit's Theme Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay Garry's Mail *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Music - Willamette Parkview Mall *No More Heroes - The Virgin Child Makes Her Wish Without Feeling Anything Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination Training Base Opening Theme *Days Are Forgotten by Kasabian (Megaman Volnutt to Tekkaman Blade) *Now or Never by Outasight (Assist Trophies Round 1 to ???) Other *Rules for Elite Warrior Battle Royale *Elite Warrior Battle Royale/Gallery Category:Games Category:Text & Read Based Games